


See You Next Week?

by letsdothepanic



Series: Alma Matters Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, First Kiss, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdothepanic/pseuds/letsdothepanic
Summary: Harry has been talking to Malfoy since he vouched for him at his trial and they’ve been friendly enough, but now Malfoy doesn’t seem too kin on having Harry going away to travel for a while and Harry doesn’t knowwhy.(In which Harry is oblivious and Draco has cold hands.)Written for the September prompt of the Drarry Discord’s Drabble Challenge: “Unexpected”





	See You Next Week?

“So, I’ll see you next week?” Malfoy asked him, even after Harry had already told him they’d be meeting again, to talk about job prospects this time. 

They had been meeting to talk since Malfoy’s trial, when Harry had spoken in his behalf. They had since opened up about the war, about their losses and the way their worlds had changed since May. It had been almost a year now, and Harry still didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Ever since Harry had quit Auror training, he had been feeling lost as to what to do with his life next. He had been wondering about just bumming around for a while longer, maybe travelling; after all, how _ bad _ could that possibly be? Muggles took gap years, he knew that much. Maybe he could see other countries, learn more about his father’s family’s culture. He sure had the time now and, with magical transportation, there was no reason he couldn’t come back to see Teddy every now and then. 

Meanwhile, Malfoy had tried to convince him to _ stay _ in England, which Harry found odd. It was true that Malfoy himself couldn’t leave the country, for it was one of the conditions of his probation, but Harry didn’t think he would try to keep him from doing something good for himself. Not _ anymore _ at least. 

“Yeah, sure. I’m not gonna run off on you,” Harry joked. 

Malfoy seemed to regard him for a long second, and Harry noticed a single, thin line between his eyebrows. He had never noticed it before, he thought, and briefly wondered if it had been because they’d never stood this close to each other before. 

_ Oh._

Before Harry’s brain could come up with an explanation for their current predicament, he felt Malfoy’s cold hands on both sides of his heated face, thumbs grazing his cheekbones. 

_ Oh._

“See you next week, then,” Malfoy told him, after planting a kiss on his lips and stepping back, his nose defiantly raised. As if he— _ as if what?_

Harry stared. 

“Next week, yeah. Sure,” Harry told him, closing the distance between them and sealing his own lips to Draco’s, guiding those cold hands back to his own face. 

**Author's Note:**

> the second i saw this prompt, i knew it should fit this universe perfectly. 
> 
> it’s my first official drarry fic, so let me know what you think of it here, or on [tumblr](https://letsdothepanic.tumblr.com/)! 💖


End file.
